


Confessions on the internet

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Confessions, M/M, Or maybe he is just gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: „Reply from straightface88 to your topic – slutty gay confessions“Orange blinked a couple times. What did he just read?For sure Chuck was trolling people on the internet.Was he?
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is fictional... I think xD  
> If you are mentioned in this story... Read on your own risk of cringing very hard, maybe blush or spit your drink everywhere ;)

‚ _hey, my laptop broke and I really need to get some stuff done…_ ' Orange texted Chuck with an annoyed smiley attached. He had tried to fix this electrical demon but the laptop would only beep and turn off immediately. And he really needed to send in some paperwork.

‚ _come over, man.._ ‘ Chuck texted back, sitting on his couch while a random movie was playing. He wasn’t even watching, just unwinding with a glass of mango margarita.

Orange still had a key to the apartment. They both got so used to spend their free time together that Chuck never asked for the key back.

„Thanks, man. Taxes suck. I was nearly done and that evil thing just killed itself.“

Orange took off his hoodie and sat down on the table where Chuck’s laptop was.

„No problem. You know where everything is… get yourself a drink.“

Orange nodded, starting the laptop before getting up to grab himself a beer. He could see that Chuck was already drifting off. Seemingly he was still slightly jetlagged, otherwise he wouldn’t be tired around midnight.

While Chuck was gently snoring on the couch, Orange finished his taxes and just let his mind drift off.

The laptop beeped and he flinched, afraid this one would just die like his did earlier. But it was just Chuck’s email provider.

„ ** _Reply from straightface88 to your topic – slutty gay confessions_** “

Orange blinked a couple times. What did he just read?

For sure Chuck was trolling people on the internet.

He clicked to open the email as he carefully watched Chuck. He was still snoring, not moving an inch. Orange opened the link to what seemed Chuck’s original post.

_DesasterMaster22_

_Never thought I’d post something on here but I need some thoughts._

_I always considered myself straight with maybe some curiosity towards guys. But never acted out those fantasies._

_Well, after constantly seeing my best friends massive cock and dreaming about it, I wanted to see how far I’d go. I researched a glory hole nearby and well. I love sucking dicks and I enjoy swallowing cum. One night I sucked seven guys off, cumming in my pants two times without touching myself._

_I want to get my ass stuffed but I have no idea how to approach this. I need to stay anonymous. But I really want to be fucked… get called out for being a slut for him._

_Sadly I think my best friend is straight as it can be and so he’s out of the picture._

_Anyone got ideas for the philly area?_

Orange stared at the screen. For sure his face was going through a lot right now. From going completely pale to burning red cheeks. And his cock was twitching at the thought that this was written by Chuck and not meant to be a troll posting.

He wasn’t sure what he should do next.

Wake Chuck up and ask him right away? In the end, if Chuck was trolling strangers on the internet, he would have to be ashamed. Not Orange for asking.

Or should he just mark the email as unread and never say a word about it?

Or he could scroll down to read the replies and find out what Chuck’s next move could be and somehow try to interfere? For sure he was a better option than some random stranger. And Chuck’s ass looked so freaking delicious.

Orange decided to finish his drink before making any choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Princess Cringe is back... :-p  
> Just to clarify - this is fictional and based on my wild imagination..

Orange got up very carefully, grabbing something much stronger to drink to gain at least some confidence back. What if Chuck didn’t mean him? On the other side… Chuck had complained a couple times that Trent never showed off his dick. But he did back when they lived together, not caring about it at all. Orange was confident, he liked his body.   
Chuck only did after a couple drinks and even then he would feel slightly ashamed of his kinda chubby body.

With a little bit more confidence and courage Orange walked over to the couch.  
„Chuck?“ he asked softly as he sat down, two glasses of bourbon in his hands.  
His best friend opened his eyes, looking tired. „You done?“  
„Not yet… taking a break.“ Orange smiled and handed Chuck one glass. „Thought you‘d want some too…“   
Chuck nodded slowly before taking a sip. Even though he was tired he always enjoyed spending time with Orange. He maybe was the only one who could wake him up before 4pm and wouldn’t get killed immediately.   
While Orange’s brain was still trying to figure out a way to ask Chuck about that posting, his mouth had different plans.  
„So you enjoy sucking dicks and want to get fucked?“   
Both men blushing, Chuck turning his face away as he completely drowned his alcohol. 

„Hey, don’t be ashamed… I’m gay. I enjoy those things too.“ Orange giggled, leaning towards Chuck to kiss his cheek.  
„Really?“ Chuck whispered.   
„Yep.“ He let the p pop, smirking against Chuck’s stubble before kissing his cheek, his jawline and finally his neck.   
A low moan escaped Chuck as his best friend started biting gently into the soft flesh right over his pulse point. 

„Can… can I suck you off?“ Chuck blurted out.  
„Don’t need to ask… god damn, you got no idea how much I want those pink lips around my dick.“ Orange let his lips wander, kissing Chuck for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> It's up to you to decide what OC should do now ;)


End file.
